


Laundry Day

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Laundry, Partial Nudity, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeny_Blue_Robot was the 4th place winner of my fanfic giveaway and they asked for the first time South and York met in our College Theater AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teeny_blue_robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeny_blue_robot/gifts).



Laundry day. South stuck out her tongue as she grabbed the last of the panties from under her bed. She couldn’t believe she had found this many socks this time in her dorm room, but this happened to be the only day that she could even think of doing any kind of laundry before midterms. She grabbed her sack of quarters, a cookie, and a book, ready to camp out so no one stole the good washer out from under her. She pulled her baggy sweats on, more than a little pleased that she was able to get away with this without anything underneath. _No one cares what you wear on laundry day._ She zipped around the corner on her floor until she found the always open door of the laundry room. The dim fluorescent light shone through, basking everything in a dim, unnatural yellow.

As she rounded the corner into the laundry room, she quickly found herself on the floor, having tripped over the person she had just run into. Her hips pressed against his, and the bagginess of her sweatshirt coupled with the fact that she had cut the neck hole bigger so it would sling off her shoulders made it so he had a clear view of her breasts as she looked down on him while on her hands and knees.

“Watch i---” she started, then look in the view in front of her. His chest was bare from clothing and tanned skin stretched over tight muscles. _He works out for sure_. His stomach was so tight, she could eat off of it and if given the chance, she planned to ask him just that. It didn’t hurt that he was pretty too with a strong jaw, chestnut brown hair spiked up like half of the guys at this college. She swallowed when she felt the thigh muscles part her legs just a bit as he held his head from hitting the floor and tried to get up. Those legs though. In that moment, she realized that he also had a laundry day outfit: short, thin, running shorts. She looked down at them, swearing that he was wearing nothing underneath and was mesmerized by the idea until she noticed he was starting to scramble to get up. The two of them rose together, and she was struck. He held out his hand.

“James. Please--Pleased! to eat---I mean meet! You.” He cursed at himself in Italian, his tanned skin flushing to a darker shade. South looked away, hiding her face behind her bleached blonde hair, the roots just now starting to show. She needed to touch up the lavender highlights too, but that was less important at this moment. She looked down and blushed herself. “Friends call me York considering they knew too many James’ and I lived in New York.”

“You might want to, uh, tuck yourself back in,” she told him in German, biting her lip. She grabbed her laundry basket, picked up her clothes and hurriedly sped to the opposite side of the room, peeking back to catch occasional glances of him. She didn’t bother introducing herself to him, too embarrassed to talk to him now. James quirked an eyebrow, curious as to why she wouldn’t meet his eyes at all now. He looked down to check to see if he was bleeding or something, blush intensifying as he tucked himself back into his shorts.

“I need to wear longer shorts. I’m glad only she saw my dick,” he muttered in Italian, looking away from her. He stood there, embarrassed, cupping his hand up to his mouth. “Sorry! I… my dick… oops.” She shook her head, started her laundry and sat on her washer. South held her book up high to hide her face while he kept bending over to move his clothing from one washer to the dryer next to it. _Ignore that ass. Ignore his ass. His ass is perfect._ South shifted uncomfortably, but soon used her book as a way of peeking at him. _He really needs to stop._

\---

“So you’re telling me that you had a fucking Italian hottie in _bike shorts_ \---”

“Track shorts,” South corrected, as she passed the lemonade over and crossed her legs over their shared blanket.

“ _Track shorts, excuse me._ Like there’s a fucking difference. And you didn’t press him against the wall and beg him to fuck you right there?” Niner fanned herself in the afternoon sun, adjusting the umbrella over them and reapplying a new layer of sunscreen to her round, pregnant belly. She put her sun hat back on once she pushed her hair back properly, the wiry, black strands fanning out despite the scrunchie holding them back.

“Nina. You don’t understand. He fell out of his shorts when we ran into each other and he would destroy me. _Trust me._ ” South’s eyes widened for emphasis, pulling down her shades to make proper eye contact.

“Holy shit. Did you find a dick so big that even _you_ wouldn’t fuck it?” Niner refilled her glass properly, taking a sip.

“I didn’t say that. I just need warm up. He’s not one I would just.. yeah. That’s at least 30 minutes of oral needed to warm up.” South looked away across the quad, and paled. “Shit shit shit shit, Nina, there he fucking is.” South pointed across the quad to the tall brunette with the light brown skin and shit… the shorts. South bit her lip as she got a full look at how muscular and toned those legs were, flexing with each step.

“I thought you said he was wearing those yesterday because he didn’t have any clean clothes.” Niner tipped her sun hat down so she could better oogle him as he walked, rubbing more sunscreen over her own dark brown legs. “Why the fuck does it take so long to put this shit on me?” South looked at her belly, to her eyes and back to the belly, shrugging. “Oh shut the fuck up, Erika.”

“I didn’t say a word. Either way, we know why.” She patted Niner on the belly and stuck out her tongue. “You’ll be back to normal. Just promise not to make me an aunt again for a few years? Please? It’s bad enough people will think that he’s mine when I watch him for you.”

“You just don’t wanna scare away sexy legs with his running shorts.” Niner took another drink of her smoothie, poking her belly when the baby kicked. “Stop that. I know it’s cold. Mommy wants it.”

“Shut up about the running shorts.” South looked away, looking sheepish. She didn’t want to admit that the shorts were a lot of the attraction. She didn’t care how much skin he was showing, but something about those shorts just got her motor running.

“You should go talk to him. See, he’s coming this way and it looks like it’s intentional that he’s wearing the shorts. Here, I’ll call him over.” South shook her head in fear at the look that Niner shot her, wildly trying to stop the pregnant woman from flagging down the guy from the laundry room the day before. Niner caught his attention and York perked up. South could see the blush on his face from across the quad even and he slowly approached the pair, more interested in Niner than embarrassing himself in front of South again. South was busy cursing Niner in German when York finally got over to them.

“Yes?” He played it cautious. At least he was wearing some kind of underwear today.

“So! My friend here thinks you’re cute and wants to see your dong again after yesterday.” Niner dodged the beach towel that South threw at her head that she had been using as a pillow. “Is that not what you just said?” Both South and York turned several shades of red at Niner’s question, not wanting to look the other in the eye.

“Well, you are very beautiful. I can’t deny that,” York coughed in Italian and blushed again, looking away from the two and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Why would you tell this gorgeous man something so crass?” South asked in German and looked away as well, waiting for an answer from Niner.

“I don’t know, Erika, why would I tell such a gorgeous man something so crass? I could tell him about all the different positions you wanted him in instead.” The devilish grin returned and South just stared like she planned to strangle her.

“You think I’m gorgeous?” York snapped back to the two women, turning his attention fully to South as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

“Maybe. A little. Yeah. I mean, the shorts help a lot.” She looked away again as Niner giggled at her obvious embarrassment, finding South talking to anyone about potential romantic or sexual involvement to be hilarious. South usually being the aggressor played a factor for sure.

“They do?” York looked down at the simple running shorts, tan with reflective silver accents on the sides of the thighs. “I really only wear them on laundry day when I have nothing else to wear.”

“Oh she knows! She told me all about…” Niner looks down at his crotch and back up to wink at him. “So are you two going to go to coffee or what?”

“Nina!” South scolded, looking for something else to toss in her direction.

“I can come by your dorm around three tomorrow if you like.” York shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, looking around.

“She’ll be there!”

 


End file.
